Slave to the Geek
by Unlikely Prom Queen
Summary: Alanna Weston is the most popular girl in town. She may not understand the meaning of "no money", but she knows a thing or two about life. Everything she thought she knew about life is about to test her—for better or for worse. And that's only because of one geek. Rated T and M.
1. Clueless

_**Hey. I hope you like the story. I have been waiting so long for this and it's finally here. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Alanna Weston wasn't just a pretty girl. She was pretty and she knew it, which mostly ruined the effect. Being an only child didn't make her the way she was; being a _rich_ child made her the way she was.

Having looks and notability made her the most popular girl in her town of Whitechapel. Some of that fame was inherited from her father, Kevin Weston. He owned about twenty famous industries, but Alanna, being who she was, didn't know what he did. She just knew he made money off it.

The only good thing, to her, about Kevin was the money. Everything else, she despised. His face, his smile, his voice, his commands, his girlfriend and her daughter. Kevin had been dating Angela Lancaster for two years. Her daughter was Skylar Lancaster. Skylar was pretty, but she wore glasses and her hair remained in a ponytail for every second of her life. It didn't help that she stuck her nose in books and comics and the only time she left the house was for debate club or mathletes or the library. To add to that, she had a pet rat named Winnie, who was her only friend, if considered a friend at all.

Alanna awoke at exactly six in the morning. Her maid Shirley came in and said what she always said to get Alanna up, "It is morning, Miss Weston. If you get up, you may see what delicious contraption has been made for breakfast."

Shirley was from Africa and her real name was something that no one could comprehend, or say. Alanna considered her the only person who understood her. After her mom died, Shirley was the next person on the list that could explain why Alanna did some of the things that she did.

After getting dressed and doing the long list of things that she did in the morning, Alanna skipped down the stairs. "Lance, where's my backpack?" she asked her butler as she sat down at the dining hall table.

"Right here, Miss Weston." The backpack strap was tied around the chair. "I looked over your homework. Nice job."

"Shut up. I can't have anyone in this house knowing I'm smart, okay?" Lance nodded and handed her a bowl of shrimp and cheese grits. Skylar walked down the stairs, looking at her bag carefully. Alanna already knew that stupid rat was in there. "Mornin', dork." Alanna said as she took a spoonful of the shrimp and cheese grits.

Skylar nearly doubled over with laughter as it spurted out everywhere. "Oh, that's disgusting. Lance, get your ass back here! What the hell did you feed me?" Alanna shouted angrily. Lance hurried into the room.

"Yes, Miss Alanna?"

Alanna coughed. "What is that sorry excuse for breakfast you served me?"

"Shrimp and cheese grits, I believe."

"Why did you serve it to me? Are you trying to kill me? That tasted like dirt."

"I will mention that to Shirley." Lance said as he exited with the bowl in his hand.

Alanna wiped her face. "Wait... Shirley made it? Someone could have told me!"

"...I'm a busy man, that's why. No, my business isn't thriving like it used to, but I am still Kevin Weston and I still want to make that deal. You can take her and your little notebook and shove it up your..."

"Hey, Daddy." Alanna greeted.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I'm on the phone." he grunted out and went to the other room. Alanna sighed. "Screw you." she muttered.

Shirley entered the room with a wet cloth to clean up the mess. "Alanna, sweetie, what happened?"

"She spit out that soup and cheese stuff, that's what happened."

"Shut up, Skylar, or I'll make sure the whole school knows about your rat."

Skylar took a sip of the glass of orange juice in front of her, to keep from stabbing Alanna.

"Alanna, you could have just told me you hated it."

"It's not that I hated it. It's... well, it is _exactly_ that."

"Your mother loved it."

"I know."

"She would be proud of who you've become."

"Please stop talking, Shirley."

Shirley whacked Alanna with the cloth. If she hadn't been with the family for twenty-seven years, that would be a problem. "Oh, you know I'm right. Daphne was some woman."

"She's also my dead mother and I don't want to talk about her, okay?"

Shirley nodded. "Has it been a decade already?"

"Yes. I made it through a decade without my mother, now please be quiet."

Angela came down the stairs and gave Skylar a kiss on the forehead. "Good morning, honey. Good morning, Alanna."

"Is it? Is it truly a good morning?" Alanna's fist banged the table so hard, her glass of orange juice knocked over. It ran off the table and onto her lap. She gasped. "My jeans! Oh, no, not my Louies. Daddy!"

Kevin sighed as he came into the kitchen. "What is it now, Alanna?"

"My shoes! Does Louis Vuitton ring a bell? Well, he made my shoes and he'd be so disappointed right now."

"Are you crying?" Skylar asked. "Over shoes?"

"Yes! My makeup! It's gonna start running! Someone get my eyeliner and please feed me something that doesn't taste like garbage! And if I have to look at Angela and her daughter one more time, I will be sick! You know what? This place is.. you all are..."

The vomit added to the list of things Shirley had to clean up. Alanna must have gotten so angry that she vomited. That girl surely was crazy.

Kevin didn't bother to check on his daughter. He went to work and that was that, which pissed Alanna off. She knew she wasn't sick and after brushing her teeth seven times and changing her outfit, she headed to school before she was late.

* * *

Amy and Grace waited patiently in first hour for their master, Alanna Weston. Amy was the typical dumb-and-slutty type while Grace was the mean-but-secretly-sweet type. Alanna was unable to classified. No one knew what she truly was. You'd think she was the meanest person ever and if you got to know her... well, they didn't even know that after being friends with her for five years.

Alanna rushed in class, but still made it look glorious. "Last day, bitches."

"Actually, tomorrow is the last day." Grace told her.

"Don't correct me." Alanna said as she took a seat next to Ethan Morgan, who scooted away. "I have to sit next to the geek. Great." she muttered.

Skylar rushed into the room, all of her books and papers falling out of her hands, no one helping her pick it up. Her hair was messy and wet and tangled from her mom trying to wash it quickly and get all of the vomit out. "Ugh, my papers are soaked." Skylar tried to pick everything up, but her bag dropped and a small dark gray rat scurried out of it. Amy shrieked as the rat passed her feet.

"Wait, Alanna... isn't that your sister? Alanna's related to the _frrreeaakkk_."

Alanna gasped. "She's not my sister. I don't even know who she is. I have never seen her in my life."

"You'll just do anything to protect your precious reputation, won't you, Alanna?" Skylar snapped as she got up and searched for her rat.

"When is that stupid bell going to ring?"

* * *

"Dude, did you see Alanna in home room?" Ethan asked his best friend Benny.

"Yeah, but Skylar was on board the hot mess express." Benny said.

"Don't you guys have better things to do than gossip?" Sarah asked.

"Nope."

"Figures."

Ethan turned to Benny. "So, my dad did some weird adult-y stuff and we're getting a maid this summer."

"A maid? Like... a hot babe in a sweet tiny outfit."

"Or a ninety-five year old named Mildred."

"No. He said that she goes to _this_ school."

"Oh, this is going to be that babysitter thing all over again." Benny whined. Sarah gave him an evil glare. "What? Like that wasn't traumatizing enough?"

Alanna passed their table, with Amy and Grace following her. "Pure hotness." Benny said.

"Pure evilness." Ethan muttered.

"I'm surprised they're not walking in slow motion."

* * *

Alanna arrived home in her Mercedes and plopped on the couch. She didn't notice Angela and Kevin sitting on the couch across from here, staring. "Take a picture; it'll last longer."

Skylar walked in and sighed. "I hate, hate, hate, _hate_ my life. I'm going to die. And it's all Alanna's fault." Skylar scooped Winnie up in her cupped hands and sat next to Alanna. "Winnie, tell me. Do you hate Alanna, too?"

"You're talking to a rat. I think I win." Alanna told her.

"Skylar, Alanna. Kevin and I wanted to talk to you about the trip to Montreal."

Alanna's eyes widened before she smiled. "Yay! Something to look forward to—happiness!"

"Yeah, it looks like I'm not going to die of depression and embarrassment." Skylar said.

"No, it's that... Kevin, she's your daughter. Do you want to tell her?"

"Not really."

"We can hear you two." Alanna informed them.

Kevin turned to Alanna and sighed. "You are not going to Montreal."

"I'm not _what_?"

"Going to Montreal, do you know English, dummy?!" Skylar shouted.

Alanna folded her arms. "Well, can I at least go to Paris?"

"No." Kevin and Angela said in unison.

"Can I?" Skylar asked.

"No." Angela said.

"So what am I supposed to do? Shop?"

Kevin looked like he was about to say something serious, which worried Alanna, for her sake, not his. "My business has gone broke. So we don't have that much..."

"What does _broke _mean?" Alanna asked.

"It means no money."

"Daddy, you're speaking gibberish."

Skylar rolled her eyes. "No money!" Then she gasped. "No money? Mom, dump him, he's broke!"

"I'm not with Kevin because of his money. It's because I love him."

"Sure you do. You know, I bet my mom loved Kevin, but she still wanted a divorce, didn't she? Yes, indeed she did!" Alanna yelled.

"Alanna, don't get too angry or you'll puke." Skylar warned her.

Alanna smacked Skylar before turning back to her father. "Dad, this isn't..."

"Mom, she hit me!" Skylar shouted.

"Could you guys just get along for one second?" Kevin asked.

"I think we're getting off topic here. If I can't go to Montreal or Paris or shopping, then what am I going to do this summer?"

"Work."

"Twerk?"

"_Work_." Kevin repeated.

Alanna gasped. "I... I... _what_?"

"Work. For a family. Your father owes a man who used to work for him money and has for the past nine years. He believes this is the perfect opportunity for you to learn the true meaning of hard work and owe the debt." Angela explained.

"Why can't he just pay him? Why didn't he pay him after all these years?"

"Sometimes a man fails to do things." Kevin said.

"Just like he fails to be a good father. Got it." Alanna sighed. "Who am I working for? I'll at least try to make light of it."

Kevin knew Alanna would start shrieking once he said who.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be hot?" Benny asked Ethan.

"I don't know. Just chill. Like Sarah said, she could be old."

"Didn't your mom say _live in _for the _whole _summer?"

"Yeah." Ethan answered.

"Well, if it's a babe, you can count on _me_ living in for the whole summer."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "We still have tomorrow, the last day of school. Pace yourself. I'm not finding out until she gets here tomorrow."

"I hope she's hot. And, of course, not affiliated with vampires."

"You know, there are other important things in life than a person we haven't even met."

Benny scoffed. "How much do you want to bet that she's smokin'?"

"I don't want to bet anything."

"Scared?"

"No, I just don't care."

Benny sighed. "She's hot. I just know it."

* * *

The next day, Alanna dreaded every second of that last day of school. She wanted school to end, but she did not want to go to the unknown house her father was sending her to work in.

She refused to sign any yearbooks, but said she would autograph them, which annoyed and excited some people. It was sad watching Skylar lean against her locker with Winnie in her hands. How does one have no friends? That made Alanna think: Were Amy and Grace her friends?

Speaking of them, the two approached Alanna happily. "Hey, Alanna. We're going to Milan this summer. It's going to be totes amazing."

"Yeah, yeah, Alanna doesn't care."

"Why are you speaking in third person?"

"Don't question Alanna." Amy and Grace did what they were told. They were super obedient when it came to Alanna's orders.

Once she got home, Alanna screamed into her pillow. "Alanna, let's go!" her dad shouted.

"I refuse to move, sir!"

She sighed. She knew what her mom would say. _You spoiled little brat. Get your ass up._

It was true. She would say exactly that. Alanna missed her mom more than she had ever missed anything in her life. She was six when her mother died, but she remembered everything about her. So Alanna got up and wiped the tears away before she walked down the steps and stared at the door. Her hand barely touched the doorknob before she took a step back. Her mom's voice was in her head, demanding she opened the door. As she walked out, she realized that she had no control of the world around her. She was Alanna Weston, but desperately incapable of true control.

Everything was packed. Even her stuffed pig, Miss Piggles. She wanted to squeeze it and pretend like none of this was happening. They arrived at the house. "Someone kill me." Alanna said.

"Oh, Alanna, we want to, but we're not." This came from Kevin, not Skylar like it normally would have. Alanna stomped out and walked inside of the house. It killed her not knowing who she was working for.

Inside, Ethan watched and waited for her. Benny was itching just to see who it was. His little sister Jane was eating a Fudgesicle.

The door swung open. At the doorway stood Alanna Weston. Benny gaped. "Yep, she's hot."

"Alanna Weston?" Ethan asked in shock. Alanna was no more happy than he was.

"The one and only."

* * *

_**Did you like it? Needs work? Anything? Please review and let me know.**_


	2. Should Have Killed Her Last Night

_**Hey, I'm back. Sorry about the wait. Here is the second chapter that you all waited for.**_

* * *

Alanna walked in the house, feeling all eyes on her. It was a feeling she was used to, but suddenly, she hated it.

"Elena, you're here. Hello." Ethan's mother Samantha greeted.

Alanna folded her arms. "Uh, my name's Alanna." She looked around in disgust and distaste. "This is your... house. I've never seen a two story."

"Have you ever seen a dollar bill?" Jane asked.

"Little girl, I've never even seen a_ fifty _dollar bill. Just Baby Benjamin."

Alanna's eyes landed on Benny, who was smiling. She turned the other way to Samantha. "If I give you a million dollars, can I leave?"

Samantha cleared her throat. "You see, your father warned us about you doing that. We won't take money from you."

"I will." Jane muttered.

Skylar walked in with Alanna's bags. "It'd be nice if you helped me, Alanna."

"Why should someone like me help someone like you? Give me one good reason."

"Is that Rat Girl?" Benny asked.

Skylar gasped and turned to him. "Rat Girl? Is that what people are calling me? Alanna, did you tell?"

"No. You seem to be forgetting about the incident in home room the other day. I may be mean, but I'm loyal."

Skylar handed Alanna Winnie's cage. "Can you keep Winnie while I'm in Montreal?"

Alanna nearly vomited just staring at the rat. "Can you take that rat and shove it up your ass? No way!"

Jane looked at her mom. "She said a bad word." she whispered.

"Alanna, the language thing..." Samantha pointed to Jane.

"Eh, she's heard all of that shit before. Right?" Jane smiled and gave Alanna a thumbs-up.

Skylar gave Alanna her stuffed pig, Miss Piggles. "I guess we're even." Skylar said as she walked out.

"No, we are not!_ I _have a stuffed pig and _you _have a pet rat! Plus, my mom gave me that pig!"

"My mom gave me that rat!" Skylar shouted back.

Alanna watched the car drive away. How could they just leave her at a complete stranger's house? She tried to listen to the conversation between this family, but she only wished she had a family like that. A mom, a dad, a sister, people who understood, or at least listened.

Skylar left Alanna a binder full of papers. It had everything she was supposed to do in there. Was a person supposed to read that?

* * *

"The basement? I'm staying in the basement? You have got to be kidding me."

Ethan shrugged. Benny cleared his throat. "She's right. You expect us to stay down _here_?"

"Benny, you're not staying. And frankly, if you were, your room is a whole lot worse than this."

Alanna dragged her hand down the wall and stared at the dust and dirt on her fingers. Her phone rang. It was Skylar. "Hello, dear friend. How's your slave work?"

"Die, Skylar, please. It's terrible!"

"What? You haven't done anything!" Ethan shouted.

"Hey, Ethan. Anyone ever tell you not to yell at the most powerful and popular girl in town?" Benny said.

"Well, that's a bummer. Was that Benny?"

"Yeah, why?" Alanna gasped. "Do you have a thing for him? Oh my gosh, Skylar has a crush. You have a chance. It's not like he has any standards set too high with the way he dresses."

"Hey, I heard that!" Benny shouted.

"I'm hooking you two up. Totally. Looks like you won't be lonely during junior year."

"Who are you talking to?" Benny asked.

"The both of you!" Alanna sighed. "Skylar, I think I accidentally put you on speaker."

"Alanna. Take me off speaker."

"Why? Are you scared?"

"Do it now!"

"Fine!" Alanna groaned and did as she was told. "What?"

"Thanks, but you can stop playing matchmaker."

"Why? You want to win him all on your own?"

"No, because I don't want to win him at all! You were just jumping to conclusions like you always do! No wonder your dad's leaving you!"

Alanna gasped. "At least my dad didn't abandon me! Doesn't feel so good, does it? I have a dad that stays by my side!"

"That's only because your mom is dead and you'd be an orphan if he left you! He has no choice but to keep you! You think he wants you? You've got another thing coming." Skylar spat back.

"Where is he? Is he letting you say all of that stuff?"

"Yeah. He is. You're lucky my mom isn't here. She wouldn't let me say anything. You know, she tries so hard to talk to you and you just pretend like she's an annoying insect!"

"Because that's exactly what she is!"

"Being mean to my mom won't bring yours back!"

Alanna didn't want Benny and Ethan to see her cry or Skylar to hear it, so she screamed into the phone, "My dad promised he would never get married or date again. Did it ever occur to you that_ that's _why I hate you guys-and him-so much? I'm not just a heartless beast."

Skylar sniffled. "Are you sure about that?" Alanna threw her phone at the wall after Skylar hung up.

"Could you guys... leave?" she asked, hoping none of her tears slipped out.

"What... was... that? I've never seen chicks fight on the_ phone_! Of course I only heard one side of the argument, but I bet Skylar said some pretty nasty stuff." Benny said.

Alanna shrugged. "She did. But... I think I deserved it." The tears were starting to come out, whether she liked it or not.

_You did deserve it. How did I raise such a selfish brat? I taught you better than all of this._

"I'm trying!" Alanna shouted at her mother's voice in her head. The lights in the basement flickered off.

* * *

"It could have just been a fuse." Ross said as he checked the lights in the basement. He managed to turn them back on a few minutes ago.

"Or Alanna's a witch." Jane said.

Ethan nodded. "I agree with Jane. Do we really know who we let into our house? She could be..." Ethan looked at Benny.

"A zombie!" They both shouted in unison.

Samantha sighed. "Oh, boys, those things don't exist. Besides, this basement is old." she gasped. "I just got a great idea! We could remodel the basement for Alanna. She must hate all of this garbage."

"She hates everything." Ethan muttered.

Samantha nudged Ross. "Come on. She's going to be our maid..."

"Slave." Ethan corrected her. Samantha gave him a glare. "What? I like slave better. It serves her right for all those years of tormenting and bullying people."

"I hear she doesn't call it bullying. She calls it 'sharing her personal opinion'." Benny said.

"Well, she has quite the personal opinion."

"But she's hot. You have to admit that."

Ethan shrugged. "Speaking of Alanna, where is she?"

* * *

Alanna sat on the bathroom floor, crying and hugging her knees. The voices in her head were getting stronger. They were working against her by speaking in the voice of her dead mother. Her mother was the assassin.

_Oh, what's happened? I think we've made her cry._

_No, that was Skylar._

"No, it was you! Shut up!"

_You can't make us, Alanna. We're everywhere. You can try getting rid of us, but to do that, you'd have to get rid of your mom. Seeing how you love her so much, you would never do that._

"I might one day!"

_But that's not today, is it?_

"What do you want from me? You've been mentally attacking me since I was six!"

_I want your power. I want you, Alanna. I want you to be here with me._

This made Alanna cry harder. "What power? What am I supposed to do?"

_Listen to me._

"I am. I will. Just please leave me alone!"

_Okay. Kill your father. My work will be done after that._

"Kill my father? No! Believe me, I want to, but I can't!"

_Why not? _

"Because I'll go to jail! Why else? You're a stupid voice!"

There was a soft knock on the door. "Alanna?"

It was Ethan. Alanna wasn't in a mood to talk to or see anyone. She just wanted to hide in a hole and never come out. Something made her think she could and no one would even care. No one would.

Alanna remained silent, but the voices kept going on and on. She couldn't hear what Ethan was saying. "Quiet! I said quiet!" The voices stopped, but so did Ethan. "Not you!"

"Oh," Ethan said. "I was just telling you something."

"Telling me what?"

"Well, they say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

Alanna kicked the door. "Well, they say a mangled dead body is the first and only sign of pissing Alanna off!"

Ethan stepped away from the door. "Are you okay?"

Alanna wiped her tears. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Should I mention that insanity thing again?"

Alanna groaned as she stood up. Her hand touched the doorknob, but she didn't open it. "What'd you hear?" she asked.

Ethan sighed. "A lot." Then he said, "Just something about a stupid voice."

"Oh, well, I was talking about you! Now go away, I have... girl problems."

"Girl problems?"

"Oh, I think I've gone on my period, bye, Steven!"

"It's Ethan!" he shouted. "And ew!"

* * *

Alanna uncomfortably lay on the floor in the basement before getting a bright idea. "It's never to late to remodel and redecorate. I usually don't do my own... I'm talking to myself, aren't I?"

_Yes._

"Ah, I've got to make a note: Stop talking to yoursel-I'm doing it again!" She sighed before pulling out her phone and seeing that Skylar called several times, probably to apologize. That was the thing about her. She was mean when she wanted to be, but she apologized right after. If only Alanna could get the apology part down...

She dialed the number to _Daisy Decor. _and spoke with her usual person, Marcy. "_Daisy Decor_, how may I help you?"

"Uh, did you check the caller ID?"

"Oh, Alanna Weston."

"You checked it?"

"No, I'd recognize that attitude anywhere. I mean... what do you need, Alanna? And how could your dad not take you to Montreal?"

"I know right!?" she shouted. "Anyway, I'm going to need a lot of pink paint."

* * *

Alanna groaned as her alarm clock went off. "Another day, huh, God? Why didn't you just kill me last night?"

She opened up her laptop and turned it on. "My email is blowing up! Well, duh, I'm Alanna Weston."

She had one from Grace: _Miss you already, Lana! Can I call you that? I know I haven't since the sixth grade, but I felt... you want me to shut up. See you soon!_

Alanna responded: _Is that stupid nickname coming back from the dead? Oh well. How's Ames? I don't care what she's doing, but who has she hooked up with since you guys got there? Toodles._

She wanted to say more, but a while ago, she decided to keep emails and texts sweet and short. They were usually just short.

Sighing, she went up the stairs and walked into the kitchen. She sat at the table, still half-asleep. "Alanna?"

"Yes. Make me an omelet. No, I'm more in the mood for some pancakes. Light, extra fluffy. Wait, they can't be light _and_ extra fluffy, can they?"

"Alanna!" Alanna opened up her eyes and stared at Ethan. "What?" she asked.

"It's me, Ethan."

"I know. Make me some pancakes. Do I have to repeat myself?"

Ethan got a bowl from the cabinet. "In this house, you do things for yourself. No, actually, not this summer. Our slave named Alanna does things for us. So... make me pancakes."

"Excuse me?"

"Make. Me. Pancakes."

"Okay, first of all, your pajamas are supes 2009 and second of all, in case you forgot, I am Alanna Weston. Connect the dots, would you?"

"Oh, yes. Alanna Weston. Most popular girl in school?"

"Town_._" she corrected him. "Well, world." Alanna muttered.

"Spoiled little brat?"

Her eyes widened. "People call me that?"

"People like me."

"I am not a spoiled little brat!"

"Are you kidding? You are the most prima donna girl I have ever met."

"I am not Pre-Madonna! If anything, I am Pre-Selena Gomez. She's a much better entertainer."

Ethan sighed. "Wow. Mean_ and _stupid."

Alanna folded her arms. "I'll have you know, I only got a B once and that was because in Kindergarten I said, 'Y and Z', and the teacher was like, 'It's not Y, N, Z, Alanna!'."

"You know, you don't get letter grades in Kindergarten."

Alanna rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm not happy about this either, but maybe, if we work together, it won't be so bad."

"Nice try. But I'm not helping you," Ethan handed her a broom. "Get sweeping."

Alanna sighed as she took the broom from him. "Well, make my pancakes first!" She groaned before dropping the broom.

* * *

"Good morning, honey." Samantha said to Ross as he woke up.

He stretched and let out a soft yawn. "Morning. What are you reading?"

"Oh, this? Dusk. These kids go hoot over it. I don't see the big hoot. Well, actually, I do... Oh, Jakeward, be mine."

Ross gave her a look. "What? He's a lot more poetic than you. He gives his woman time... for love." Samantha stared off into space.

"He bit his woman."

"Spoiler alert! Ross, come on, show me some love."

"Do you smell that?"

"Sorry, that was me. This book makes me gassy."

"No... and really, Sam? It smells like... gas."

"Yeah, I said it was me!"

"No, no. Smoke..."

"No, honey. My kids don't do drugs or alcohol or smoke or any of that."

"I married an idiot." Ross muttered as he got out of bed. He saw that the kitchen was on fire once he got into the hallway. "Fire!" he shouted.

* * *

"That is way too much grease, Alanna."

"I'm trying."

"Are you making pancakes or french fries?"

"I said I was trying."

"Well, you're not trying very good." Alanna turned to his way and walked over to him, waving the big red spoon covered in batter around as she spoke, "Listen. I have never worked a day in my life. Whatever part of that is unclear to you, tell me and I'll explain it _again_."

"I know you've never worked day in your life. But I've never _not_ worked a day in my life, so I'm making a new and difficult transition, too," He put his hand on Alanna's shoulder. "I'm here for you, Alanna. I'm here for you."

She smacked him with the spoon, yanking his arm away. "One: Don't touch me. Two: You don't even know me... sort of."

"How could I not? You make it known that you're someone everyone else should be jealous of and hate but pretend to like because..."

"I'm just that awesome," she finished for him, but added, "There's a whole lot more to me than being mean and beautiful and popular and blonde and awesome and beautiful and charismatic and attractive and did I say beautiful?"

"Yes, but you forgot self-involved."

_You forgot a train wreck._

_Alanna, sometimes you are..._

"Shut up!"

"Who are you talking to?"

Alanna gasped. "Nobody. I mean, you! Shut up, would you? I hate people who shout dumb things for no reason. Fire! Abort mission! Our plane crashed! Especially, fire. Like, who the hell says that?"

"Fire!" someone shouted.

"It's useful when there's a fire." Ethan told her and then looked at the stove. "Which there is!" he said, suddenly panicked.

Alanna looked and shrugged. "Eh, I've seen more flames from Skylar when she eats puts that spicy stuff on her pizza. But come on, it is not that hot!" She added, "Oh, and when we have burritos. It's usually the Mexican and Italian foods that make her turn red. You should see it, I mean, it's..." Ethan gave her a look that meant she should shut up, which she did, finally obeying.

Ross stood there in shock. Jane slept peacefully while Samantha was enjoying her book. Ethan grabbed the fire extinguisher, but then handed it to Alanna. "You do the honors." She sprayed him with it and let the foam fly towards the fire, but nothing happened. "Gah, I hate my life!"

"Bet you want to go back to yesterday!"

"No, I want to go back to being happy!" With that anger released, she somehow managed to put out the fire.

* * *

"I can't believe we survived that." Alanna said to Ethan.

"I know. That was intense!"

Ross rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. It was just a stove fire. The worst that could have happened is that we would have to buy a new tea kettle. Oh, and that hideous cat jar. Which, of your mother's knowledge, was damaged in the fire."

Alanna sighed again as Ross walked off. "Yep. I_ am _a train wreck."

"A train wreck who still needs to make me pancakes."

"You wish. Let's just walk to that pancake place. They know the real meaning of light and extra fluffy."

Ethan shrugged, knowing that following her would be a mistake. She turned to him. "You coming?"

He trailed behind her. "Yeah. I guess, even though I know I'm going to regret it."

Alanna waved her hand. "Nonsense. I am an excellent navigator. Now... which way do we go?"

Ethan groaned. Alanna stuck out her bottom lip, begging for the answer. "That way." he said, pointing north.

"Why do I have a feeling you're about ruin my whole life?"

"Because I am!" Alanna said and started skipping along the sidewalk.

* * *

_**What do you think? Sorry it took so long, I was busy! Some things were revealed about Alanna, but nothing is definite or ever as it seems. I also tried to make it long to make up for not updating. Hope you liked it!**_


	3. She's (Not) One In A Million

_**Hey, guys. Sorry about the wait. Thankfully, school isn't giving me as much homework, so I can update more often. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Alanna, we're lost."

"What? No we're not. We... oh, crap, we _are_ lost."

Ethan sighed and stared at her. "This is what I get for listening to you."

"Yeah, you should know better than to do that. I've been there plenty of times, let's just re-route and..."

"No. I'm going home."

Alanna grabbed his arm and looked him in the eye. "Do you know how many guys would kill to be in your position right now? Follow me or I will ruin your life... _personally_. You know, instead of naturally."

He rolled his eyes and continued to follow her. "Ow! Thorn!" He watched her hop on one foot instead of helping. "That wasn't a thorn. It was just a stupid dandelion."

She put her foot down and folded her arms. "Oh. Well, it still hurt. Ah, there it is. See, told you we weren't lost."

Alanna boldly walked into the old-fashioned, old-looking restaurant. "Smells the same. Like cigarettes, coffee, and Band-Aids." Ethan trailed behind her.

A woman who looked about in her fifties walked up to them. She had a mole and lipstick and reminded Ethan of his old babysitter. All this lady needed was an eyepatch. The nightmares would surely return.

"Alanna! So great to see ya again! Sit down. Oh, is this your boyfriend? He's cute, but I always pictured you with someone less dorky-looking."

"Ew, Martha. I'm single; not desperate. He's my..." Alanna looked at him, trying to find the right word. "Client. Table; Now."

Martha pointed them to a booth by the window. "No, I hate that one. The windowsill has flies." Alanna whined.

"You come here?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, yeah. Alanna's a regular. Shoulda seen her in here on Thanksgiving. We were closed!"

"That's only because Angela made the staff leave to be with their families—gross, right?—so we could have this homemade family dinner or whatever. But the woman can't cook! I walked out and came here. Besides, what was I supposed to be thankful for?"

"Uh, let's see, a mansion, a Convertible, a pool, another—"

"It's a Mercedes-Benz. You know what? The Fly Table will have to do." Martha sat them down at a booth where they sat across from each other. She gave them both menus and before leaving, she said, "Holla at me when you're ready to order."

Ethan raised an eyebrow and looked at Alanna. "_Holla_?"

"She tries to be hip sometimes. And you know, being rich isn't as good as it seems."

"What's so bad about it? I'd trade places with you."

"Well, that's a scary thought. It's just... I want to go to the movies with my dad, he wants to work and gives me a new credit card to get me to shut up. Or I want to go out for ice cream and he wants to work, so he hires an Ice Cream Specialist."

"Ice Cream Specialist? There's no such thing."

"I didn't think so either until I met that whackadoodle... She made me try Rocky Road when I am totes obvi into Bunny Trails."

"It's Bunny _Tracks_."

Alanna rolled her eyes. "Same diff. Oh, crap, I forgot my phone. I haven't posted something on Instagram since yesterday! My followers are counting on me!" He gave her a look. "I'm not just people famous—I'm insta-famous. And insta-serious."

"And insta-crazy."

_Ha, ha, good one, Ethan!_

"He can't hear you!" Alanna shouted.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing."

_You better hope no one finds out about us. _

_Yeah. Imagine if the whole world knew that Alanna Weston had a weakness. Imagine how much this could ruin your life._

"Like it already hasn't?"

"Who are you talking to?"

Alanna groaned. "Nobody! I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She said and ran to the bathroom.

"Like I care!" Ethan shouted.

* * *

Alanna started pacing back and forth. "Okay, now you're threatening me."

_Thank you, captain obvious. What's next? Don't tell me that this is a bathroom!_

"Ugh! But what do you want me to do? And don't say, 'Kill your father', because I've already told you. And sarcasm doesn't fit you."

_The boy._

"The boy? Ethan? What about him? Kill him? No problem."

_So you can kill the boy but you can't kill your own father?_

"Do you hear yourself?!"

_No, but you do._

"Okay. What about Ethan?"

_He has secrets._

"Oh, Voice, everyone masturbates every once in a while."

_No, stupid girl. He's a seer._

"Isn't everyone? You know, except for blind people."

_Stupid girl, he is a seer! He can see into the future!_

"What?!"

_Yeah. And his stupid friend is a spellmaster. And the girl is a vampire._

"What? There's no such thing."

_Are you sure?_

"Wait... so... why are you telling me all of this?"

The voice was silent. "Hello? I asked you a question!"

One of the waitresses walked in and stared at her. "What?! You're like thirty and you work at a pancake place. Go back to school!"

The waitress glared and then left the bathroom. "Wait... voice. You keep saying stupid. There's also incompetent and ignoramus and dummy and, well, dumb. Synonyms! Looks like you could go back to school, too."

The voice didn't reply.

Alanna opened the door to the bathroom and found Ethan standing right there. She jumped up. "Did anyone ever tell you not to scare people?"

"Were you talking to yourself.. again?"

"No. You see, I have this..." She thought about having everyone know about the voices. And how her life would fall apart. "Yeah, I was talking to myself. So what?"

"About what?"

"What about about what?"

"What were you talking to yourself about?"

_Oh, say that's for me to know and you to keep quiet about._

"No, I don't like that. How about... That's for me to know and you to keep quiet about."

_I just said that!_

"No, I don't think you did."

A sharp pain went through her head. "Ow! Stop it!" Alanna shouted. Ethan slowly walked away. She crawled back to the bathroom and stood up. "Stop, stop, stop, stop, STOP!"

_Follow my orders!_

"Okay, I will! Just... stop!" The pain stopped.

_Kill. Your. Father. Do I have to repeat myself?_

"No, but... he's in Montreal and I'm in Whitechapel. Don't you see the problem?"

_Every good murder starts out with a plan._

"Why do want to kill my father? And why should I care about what Ethan is or does?!"

_I suppose you'll see._

"I suppose... that you're a doodyhead!"

The pain returned. "Ow, I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!"

_Listen to me._

"You say it like I have a choice! And stop it!"

_Get the boy to spill about everything. I'll tell you what's next._

"Wait, but... how do I get him to trust me? And that hurts really bad! Do you know how powerful you are?"

_I could ask you that same question._

"What? I'm not powerful. I mean, I am, but not like this!"

_Get close to the boy. He'll tell you everything. And then we can destroy him. Are you in or out?_

"I... can't." She let some tears stream down her face.

_Silly girl. Stop crying._

"But why? What do you want from me? What did I ever do to you?"

The pain grew stronger.

_Do as I say or else!_

"Okay, okay. Please stop it."

_If you fail, I'll make sure I drive you to the brink of insanity. You won't be able to tell the difference between a shopping bag and a gun. You'll be so psychotic, you'll jump off a roof._

"Okay, stop it!"

_Do your best._

"I live for it, don't I?" The pain finally stopped and the voice went away. Alanna panted, unsure whether she was relieved or out of breath for no reason.

* * *

Sighing, she went back to the booth where Ethan was and grabbed him by his shirt. "We're leaving."

"What? But I just ordered!" he whined.

"I don't care." she said and dragged him out. "Bye, Marcy!"

"It's Martha! Come back soon!"

Once they got out to the sidewalk, she let go of him and let him fall in the grass. "You're strong considering how girly you are."

Alanna stared at her hand. "I seriously need a manicure. Did you say something?"

_You are failing._

"I mean..." Alanna put her hand on Ethan's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm pretty strong." She winked, which only made him move her hand (and sick to his stomach).

"What was with that thing you did outside of the bathroom?"

"Uh, I..." She looked at her bunny slippers. "I had a bunny attack?"

"You had a _what_ attack?"

"Uh... a heart attack. That's what I meant to say."

He smiled. "You're weird just like the rest of us."

Alanna scoffed. "You mean dorky? I think not."

"A true dork isn't offended when someone calls them a dork."

"Unless it's someone superior. In which_ I _am superior to _you_."

Ethan stopped walking and Alanna stood in front of him, her arms folded. "What's your problem?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, oblivious to the question.

"Why do you have to constantly remind everyone that you're better than them? I don't know if you've noticed, but no one likes you."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Then why do people praise me?"

"Because you can destroy them. Because they're scared of you. You're not anyone special. You're just another mean, popular girl in a high school." His shoulder bumped against hers as he walked ahead, leaving her there shocked.

But not that shocked. She knew it was true, but it had never seemed _so_ true. Did everyone think this?

"Voice. He just made it a whole lot easier for me to ruin his life. What's first on the list?"

_First, I'd like to say that I'm glad you're on board._

"Yeah, yeah, this isn't the Academy Awards."

_Just follow the boy! And stop being you!_

"Then what do I be? Ha, my English teacher would not approve of that sentence!"

_Be nice. Be considerate and passionate. Be caring and selfless._

"But that's a whole list of everything I'm not!"

_If you fail me, you won't be anything._

Alanna squinted. "You can't kill me."

_Never underestimate my power. _Alanna shrugged. _Or yours._

* * *

_**I didn't want to reveal too much, but I think I kept things balanced for this to be the third chapter. Oh, and a lot of you have some good guesses of what and who the voice is. Then again, nothing is definite right now. (I'm still deciding, but I'll figure it out in enough time before we get close to the final parts). Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**_


	4. Please Don't Tell Me I'm A Divergent

_**Hey. Here's the fourth chapter. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

Once they got back to Ethan's house, Alanna saw the team from _Daisy Decor. _She went up to one of them, a woman with red hair. "What are you—oh, yeah, I called you guys. Follow me."

"Pay us first."

"Excuse me?"

"We have a new policy. You must pay us before we—"

"No, Strawberry Shortcake. You do the job; you get paid. Alright? Alright, so glad you've finally figured it out."

Ethan grabbed Alanna's arm. "Watch it, buddy!" she shouted.

"Who are these people?"

"They're_ Daisy Decor. _Here for my every room makeover need. Sorry, they don't do face makeovers. But I know someone who does!"

"They look so... high-end."

"They are, but you could never afford them."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Seeing how you barely have enough money to buy yourself a personality, I doubt you'd ever have enough to get _Daisy Decor._"

_That was not nice!_

"But it was true!" Alanna shouted at the voice.

"You're talking to yourself again. That's my cue to go."

* * *

Alanna looked at the clogged toilet. She had a face mask, pink rubber gloves, and dirty overalls on. She grabbed a spoon and scooped up the mess, and dropped it in the trash can. "Ew!" she squealed.

Jane walked in. "Ohmigosh! You're doing it wrong! Get a plunger!"

"Oh. Okay. How's _Daisy Decor._ doing down there?"

"Great. I can't believe that was ever our basement."

"Oh, dear Lord, what happened to the basement?" Samantha asked.

"I had it pimped!" Alanna shouted.

"You better pimp that toilet. It's not looking so swell." Jane told her and skipped away.

Alanna sighed and grabbed a scrubbing pad. "Is _this _the plunger?"

About two hours later, Alanna walked out of the bathroom, but her whole outfit was bleached. "Ugh, I hate cleaning!"

"I'm pretty sure the attic could use cleaning." Ross told her as he read a magazine.

"I'm pretty sure your neck could use wringing." Alanna muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

Unsurprisingly, an hour later, Alanna returned with cobwebs and dust all over her. Samantha looked up from her work and at Alanna. "Are you crying?"

Next, Alanna was sent to do the laundry. She grabbed Ethan's pile of dirty clothes and took a sniff. "I'm getting light-headed."

She dumped the basket of dirty clothes in the washing machine, along with the entire bottle of detergent.

Thirty minutes later, she returned to see soap everywhere. "You have got to be kidding me!"

* * *

Ethan walked back into his house and saw a glob of soap. "What the heck is this?" Alanna's head popped up from the foamy soap glob. "I think I broke your washing machine. And your toilet. And your sink."

"What didn't you break?"

"Well, a lot of other things, but I don't want to jinx myself. Maybe this whole slave thing isn't for me."

_No shit._

"Well, it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out."

Alanna sighed. "Why do I fail at everything I try? How come I'm not good at _anything_?"

"You're good at shopping and talking... and being mean."

"And flawless." Alanna said. "But I can't draw or dance or anything! I can't even solve a _Where's Waldo? _puzzle!"

"Those aren't puzzles."

"See? I don't even know—"

"Alanna. I'm sure you're good at something."

Alanna looked down at herself, still covered in soap. "If it's something besides messing everything up, I'm all ears."

* * *

"Okay. We'll put you through three tests. They will determine what kind of person you are and what you are good at."

"Ooh, this is just like _Divergent_!" Alanna cheered.

The woman at the community center, who was testing Alanna, turned on her computer to find the questions and begin the test.

"Full name?"

"Alanna Weston! I think my middle name starts with a K! Or an L. I forgot..."

"Okay. Date of birth?"

"How does this help classify what kind of person I am?!" Alanna screamed.

"Alanna!" Ethan said.

"It doesn't, but_ that _does." The woman said. "If a stranger fell down, would you A: Help them up, B: Laugh in their face, or C: Keep walking?"

"B! Ha ha ha, stranger!" Alanna shouted happily and started laughing.

An hour later (when it should have taken fifteen minutes) the woman was ready to move on to Stage Two. "Okay. Now I am going to say some words and you'll say the first thing that pops into your head. Ready?" Alanna nodded. "Pineapple."

"Hawaii."

"Death."

"Escape."

"Purple."

"Violet."

"Really, Alanna?" Ethan asked.

"Princess."

"Me."

Twenty minutes later, they were ready for the final stage. "Okay, Alanna. For this, I am going to get inside your head and—"

"You're going to do _what_?!" Alanna screamed.

"Get inside of your head. See who are you, why you are like that. Are you ready?"

"No! You're not getting inside of my head, you weirdo!"

"Now, Alanna, if you are not going to cooperate, I can give you shot that will put you to sleep."

"You can't just go around giving people shots and climbing inside of their brains!"

"You signed the contract! You should have read it!" Ethan shouted.

"Who reads? I'm suing you people!"

"With what money?" Ethan asked. Alanna gave him an evil glare. She was prepared to strangle him before everything went black.

* * *

Alanna's eyes blinked open. In her blurry vision, she saw the woman looking at her computer, shaking her head. "This doesn't make any sense. The brain scan... it... oh, I'm going to have to do a lot of paperwork."

"Hello?"

The woman turned to Alanna in shock. "Oh, hello, you're awake. Your boyfriend is waiting outside."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Alanna yelled. She sighed. "What are my results? Please don't tell me I'm a divergent!"

"Oh, you're not, but..."

"But what?"

"Your brain scan. It has so many different aspects than a normal person's brain scan."

"I think it's already been justified that I am not normal."

"Well... I printed out your results, but... I just got a blank page. But on... on my computer, the results were there!"

"So, read them off on your computer."

"I can't. They won't show up. I'm sorry, but... could you come back for a blood test? Your brain scan... something is in you. Something that can save the lives of others. Maybe your blood, but I'll know for sure if I get a blood test. How about I get one now?"

"No! I'm leaving. I'm not your test subject!"

The woman wiped some blood off of the syringe she stuck Alanna with and put it under a microscope. "Interesting. It... I think it must be H-deficient."

"H-what?"

"H-deficient! That blood type can save lives! It's extremely rare. Doctors find that 2 out of 10 children are born with it! Oh, joy! I'm getting paid today, boys!"

"I thought this was volunteer work."

* * *

Alanna slowly walked out of the room after the woman was done torturing her. "How was it?" Ethan asked.

"I have some rare blood type. H-something."

"H-something? There's no such thing."

"She said it; not me. H-deficient, I think."

"Hm. So... what kind of person are you?"

"It was inconclusive. I don't think a computer can help me decide who I am._ I _have to do that myself."

* * *

Alanna walked down the steps to the basement, where she saw it had completely changed. Walls were pink, there was a couch, a table, a bed—everything. It dabbled in comparison to her room at home, only even better.

The workers started heading outside to leave. The last one handed Alanna the bill. "A hundred thousand dollars?!" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes. We'll take cash or credit. Or checks or debit."

"Aren't debit and credit the same thing?" Alanna asked, pulling out her credit card that she still had. It was loaded with money, unlike her father.

The worker pulled out a scanner and scanned the credit card, before handing it back to Alanna and walking out. Alanna smiled and plopped on her brand new bed. "It's a good life." she told herself.

"Alanna! Come clean the other bathroom! It's a mess!" Samantha shouted.

"Never mind." She whispered to herself, as she got up to clean.

* * *

_**So. What do you think? Things are starting to get interesting. And maybe Ethan cares about Alanna? ... Please review and tell me what you think.**_


End file.
